Their Kind of Romance
by Wise Lion 17
Summary: What if Hermione had lived in France? What if Harry lived with a legally freed Sirius? And a romance blooms during the summer after Harry's third year, a visit to an ally leads to fleeting hearts and stirring emotions. Good Dumbles! Weasley Bashing (just Ron and Ginny). HHr Pairing! Post POA!
1. Chapter 1: Bienvenue En France!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE LOVELY CHARACTERS FROM THE POTTER VERSE! HARRY AND CO ARE HAPPILY OWNED BY JK ROWLING!**

**Bienvenue En France!**

20TH July 1994 - Thursday – 08:00

"Harry. We're here!" Called Sirius, who was newly freed and fully compensated for his wrongful imprisonment in the wizarding prison _AZCABAN_.

Now both godfather and godson decided to take a cruise to the French seaside, for a vacation, after Harry's eventful third year; finding out that his parents' betrayer had been right under his nose, and also the revelation that he had a godfather, Sirius decided that they both needed a break.

Harry smiled as he woke from his slumber, "Alright Siri, I am awake."

"You've been out for two hours, lad."

"Guess the ride left me a little dozed up."

"Alright let us go meet our hosts shall we."

They walked onto the dock, and were immediately met by a tall French man; he had a broad build about him, with sandy blonde hair, and fairly skinned face.

"Bonjour, Mr. Black et Mr. Potter. Bienvenue en France!" Greeted the man.

"Harry you remember Jean Delacour don't you?"

"Bonjour Monsieur Delacour, je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité."

"Now Harry, you may speak English, after all it is just us."

"He's just being courteous Jean, after all Lily would be proud to see him like this."

"Right you are, let us get to the vacation house."

They rode a limo getting there; now chateau de Marque was a grand vacation house, a huge castle owned by the Delacour family for generations, being one of the most prominent families in Wizarding France of course. They entered the house, and were greeted by the lovely ladies of Jean Delacour, his two daughters both hugging Harry, while Fray kissed Sirius on the cheek.

Fleur smiled at the young man, "It is good to see you so healthy Harry, I see you enz your godfather hav' been working on your health."

"Well it was his idea to go to Gingotts and have the goblins help us, I've also gotten my inheritance and am now emancipated." Harry says.

Gabby grinned, "Zat is great news to 'ear 'Arry!"

The two young ladies helped their guests to their rooms, and they went off to the dining room, a hearty brunch was served. The day went by like sand slipping through one's fingers, quick and smooth.

"We have to meet some people tomorrow; the girls have known their daughter for a while now. Her and Fleur both attend Beuboxton's together." Said Marie, "We'll be meeting them for bruch to Dan about something, playing politics."

"Ah, father has run for the position of Minister. Ze people do adore him very much." Said Fleur.

"You have lord Black's backing on this Jean!" Announced Sirius, "And Harry's as well."

Harry grinned, "I would be honoedr to put the Potter house vote into this. Besides according to my family archives, the Potters were well known around Europe."

"Why yes Harry, in fact one of your ancestors may have helped one of ours during the great French revolution." Said Jean with a chuckle.

They retired for the night, Harry was curious about who they were meeting tomorrow, but if Fleur and Gabby was friends with their daughter then they must have been a great bunch, he was quiet protective over the two sisters, since they were vela and most of the Wizarding public would often criticize them at every turn, men would often gawk at them and try to touch them in not so appropriate places.

'_Tomorrow's going to be interesting.' _Was his last thought before getting into the land of dreams.

** HHR **

**And here goes another Harmony fan fic, another romance between the two. No soul bonds on this one though, just plain old **_**magical **_**romance between this couple, the perfect **_**harmony**_**. Please note that I will using Military time or the 24 hour clock for this story.**

**Right then, any questions or suggestions will be welcomed and answered, either comment or PM me if you want, I'd be happy to entertain you all! This story might have some words typed in French, and most will be roughly translated via google translate as I am not that fluent in the language.**

**My 18th** **birthday had just passed, and wow what a full weekend it was! A weekend with my family, the best way to celebrate my coming of age. And now I am of legal age to drink (but I am not that kind of person), drive and anything else that comes with being 18.**

_Good day,_

_WL17_


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

**DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**A Chance Encounter**

21st July 1994 - Friday - 06:00

It was an early wake up call for young Harry the next morning, he woke and dressed in his running clothes, he exited the house and began his morning routine, he jogged in a nearby park, enjoying some peace, and deiced to drop by a café. The day was bright and warm, the summer breeze just right. It would have been a nice day for a cruise on Sirius' motorcycle, maybe one of these days. On his way out of the café he had bumped into someone.

"Oh I am…"

"Pardon me, monsieur…"

He looked up to see a beautiful young woman, one could say she was an angel in disguise, their eyes met and everything just… stopped.

"Uh, er… sorry miss…" Harry stuttered causing the girl to let out a melodic giggle.

She blushed as their hands met, "It is alright, we were both rather preoccupied."

"Here let me help you gather these up."

And so he did, gathering her fallen items and placing them into a neat pile, placing them into her open arm as she tidied up her skirt and straightened up her blazer, she looked like a prim and proper school girl.

Harry smiled, "Bonjour Madame, je suis Harry."

"Je m'appelle Hermione, monsieur Harry. But you didn't have to help me as you did." She said smiling back.

"I beg your pardon Madame Hermione, it is not proper for a gentleman not to do otherwise and to leave a lady such as you in the state you were in."

"Well if you must insist, then I accept your apology monsieur Harry. Now may I enter."

"Allow me Madame."

He opened the door for her, she smiled shyly at the kind gesture then entered the café, he smiled at her retreating figure as he closed the door, she looked back as he left a smile on her lips.

'_He is something else.' _She thought to herself in wonder.

Later that Morning – 10:00

They were heading into _**la mystique**_, a fancy restaurant in the seaside, it was known for its very mysterious ambiance and very well made brunches! Harry was dressed in his Sunday's vest and a badge fedora, he looked like an investigator in the 50's. The Grangers were seated around a table; it was Emma Granger who spotted their guests.

"Bonjour Jean." Greeted the affirmation dentist, "I see you've brought in guests."

Jean smiled at his friends, "Ah, well yes. We are sorry for the short notice my friends they have just arrived the day before. These are Sirius Black and Harry Potter."

"Enchanté, Madame and Monsieur Granger I am Sirius Black, and that strapping young lad right there –pointing at Harry- is young Harry James Potter."

"Nice to meet you both, I thought that men fell under the allure of the veela." Said Dan the last sentence in a teasing tone, "I thought I'd see both of you falling over your feet."

Sirius grinned, "Though these ladies are indeed enchantingly beautiful, we possess stronger wills then most men, who as you stated would tend to fall over their feet upon seeing the veelas."

While the adults were conversing Harry stared at the youngest Granger, who looked at him right back, then they both smiled at each other. Harry took Hermione's hand and brushed his lips over the back of her palm.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, c'est bon de te revoir." Harry greeted with a boyish grin.

Hermione giggled, "And you Monsieur Potter."

"Looks like you are well acquainted with each ozer." Fleur says with a raised brow.

Gabrielle smiled, "Harry I've never seen you so chivalrous." She teased.

Harry chuckled, "It so happened we met earlier this morning, I was on my out of the café after my morning jog when I unceremoniously bumped into her. I really am sorry Hermione, how about a walk through the town this afternoon, as payment for my klutziness this morning."

"That would be lovely Harry, some fresh air and sunlight will do us some good. Gabby, Fleur it is a pleasure to see you again. What is this talk I hear about some sort of event that will lead Beubuxtons to Scotland?" Said Hermione with a hidden smile.

"Sirius told me about that too! He said I needed dress robes for the coming year, but didn't mention what they were for."

Gabby then asked, "Et is optional for the boys if they want ze dress robes or the traditional tuxedos, I must say you would rather look dashing in both 'Arry."

"I must agree with my sister, you really would." Says Fleur.

"I bought a tux, actually it is tailor made so it would fit me perfectly. It also has impervious and warming charms on it."

"They will come in handy in the Scottish winters up there no doubt. Fleur, Gabby and I will be going shopping on the weekend."

Brunch was a lively affair, the young ones striking up a friendly conversation, while the adults just observed the young adults as they conversed.

"I've never seen our little girl look so comfortable before, that smile is like a balm to the soul." Said Emma as she looked at the group to teens, "She's never had this much friends when she was younger, the children in her primary and secondary school made fun of her intelligence."

Jean smiled, "The girls haven't gained that much friends either, not much people in their school like them because of their veela heritage. But the fair few who are their friends we thank greatly."

"Harry has friends in England, but not all of them are interested in the person that he really is, they are enamored by the legend he is painted in." Shared Sirius, "Most of the girls there his age either want him for his fame or his fortune, I could name a few who would want him as 'just Harry' though."

Dan looked rather thoughtful at that, "I say, that is rather lonely. I think I would be happy to get away from all of that."

"How old is he again Siri?" Asked Madam Delacour.

Sirius smiled, "He is almost fourteen Marie."

"Is he older then Hermione?" Asked Emma.

""Born 31st July 1980."

"Just two months older then."

"Really?"

"Our little angel was born in September 19, 1980" Said Dan.

Harry looked to the adults and saw Sirius look at him intently, he just smiled lopsidedly, then indicated his eyes to Dan. Hermione saw the exchange with interest, her mother looked at her with a raised brow, she blushed. Both the Delacour sisters shared knowing looks, they could sense the bond that began to form between Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked at his new friend and smile slightly, "I'd rather ask your parents if I can take you for a stroll, wouldn't want them to worry."

"That'd set my dad at ease about me going with a boy." Hermione replied with a giggle.

"Over protective? I would understand that."

Gabby grinned, "Daddy is the same with us too! Just twice more then Uncle Dan, that's mostly because of our Veela blood. Harry is over protective with his god sister as well, which I would also understand since some of the boys in Magical Britain have rather unsavory taste in how to treat young ladies."

"That I would agree with that sentiment, sister of mine. " Said Fleur with a scowl.

"Now, now Fleur that scowl shant mar thy beautiful features." He teased lightly.

Fleur giggled, "Alright off you go, you little scamper."

Harry chuckled and ducked out of Fleur's reach, he walked towards the adults and faced the tall brown haired man.

"Mr. Granger, may have your accent to take a stroll with your daughter this afternoon?" He asked nerves settling in.

Jean had to smile, "Always the gentleman."

"I must say he surely is." Supplied Emma with a warm smile.

Dan chuckled, "Promise to take care of her for me then Harry, and it is Dan and Emma. None of that Mister or Misses stuff."

"I'll have her back safe and sound sir."

Sirius smiled, "That's my boy. You mother and father will be proud."

"Indeed they would." Said Marie with a smile.

They watched the young man walk back to the girls and talk with them. They saw Hermione jump in excitement and hug Harry, said boy stiffened in surprise before returning the gesture, Hermione sported a slight blush which made Harry lopsidedly smile at.

Emma chuckled, "And so it begins."

"It does indeed dear Emma." Said Dan with a light laugh.

"I think Harry will make the first move." Said Sirius with a grin.

Marie laughed, "No doubt about it, Siri."

"Let them work on it on their own time shall we. But I think they will form a bond deeper then normal teenage love, it may not be soul bond but it will be something out of context" Supplied Jean.

Marie smiled at her husband, "I can sense it, they'll be one special couple for sure."

And they sure would be! They just didn't know it yet.

** HHR **

**Another chapter of this articulate romance! And so another Harmony love fest is shall be. I called it, I wrote it, and that is the truth of the matter. Alright I shall rest my case at this point. WAIT!**

**You may wonder why I placed 1980 instead of 1981, for this fan fiction I wanted them to be the same age well sort of, Harry is just two months older then she is so it isn't really a big age gap between them. Other than that Harry taking up his lordships earlier was intentional and shall be explained later on in the story.**

**Any and all comments will be entertained in the next chapter. Now I shall rest my case!**

_Signing out,_

_WL17_


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

**21st July 1994- Friday - 14:00**

It was a warm afternoon along the French Beaches, and as promised Harry picked Hermione up from her house just in time for their walk, both teens were both relieved that the place was not too crowded. Both preferred the lesser crowded vicinities when it came to going out, Harry due to the fact that he was the 'boy-who-lived', and Hermione because she didn't like the comments people usually threw her way. They walked along the coast, enjoying the other's company in much agreed silence.

"Harry." Hermione said looking at said boy.

He returned her stare, "Yeah."

"What was your childhood like?"

He froze unsure if he should divulge one of his deepest secrets, one that even he hadn't told his friends back at home. Hermione sensed his unease at her question, biting her bottom lip, worried that she had made an mistake in asking him such a question.

"You don't have to answer if…"

"No it's fine… it wasn't pleasant, the first ten years of my life were not what I call happy ones."

"I heard Mr. Black say you lived with your relatives, what were they like?"

"They weren't the best parental figures, they would tend to favor my cousin and spoil him rotten, while all I got were the scraps in the litter."

"They mistreated you?" She asked pinning him with a concerned gaze.

He nodded, "That's putting it lightly, but yes they did."

Again silence filled the air around them, Hermione's mind was running with possibilities of how bad Harry's childhood really was, or at least what he alluded his childhood was really like. She had heard the story of the "boy-who-lived" before she had came to France to study magic, she had read books about him, but now she questioned the writing of said books. This didn't look like the pampered prince portrayed in Harry James Potter: The Birth of a Hero, or the pristine hero she had read about in Fighters of the Dark. His demeanor was a contrast to what she had imagined him to be, she was thankful for that fact; she enjoyed getting to know this humble, unassuming, handsome young man walking beside her.

"How about you, what was your childhood like?" He asked breaking the silence.

She smiled sadly, "My parents doted on me because I am their only child, and I love them so much. But I didn't have much friends when I was a child, people in school would often tease me because of my studious nature and my love for books, you could call me a wallflower."

"What's wrong with you being a bookworm? I happen to love reading, I find it quiet relaxing as well as very interesting, and being studious isn't a bad thing either I spend at least an hour or two in the weekend studying and doing homework." He declared.

She smiled at him, happy that she had found another person who understood her aside from her parents. Her smile caused him to take a pause, she looked beautiful with that smile, it struck him like lightning. He felt strangely protective of her, he felt his gut twist at the mention of her getting bullied, he felt anger rise within him, his magic manifesting into a surge of power. She felt it envelope her in a protective blanket, she shivered in delight as she looked at him. Now they didn't know it then but they had made a lifelong connection with each other.

She stepped nearer to him as if drawn to his magic, "What was that?" She asked reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Sorry, I just felt angry all of a sudden. I don't really like it when others are being bullied. I was bullied by my cousin ever since he could walk, more like waddle around. When you said people bullied you I suddenly felt protective of you."

"I felt like a protective blanket washed over me, if felt warm and comforting."

They looked at each other, enchanting green eyes meeting those warm chocolate brown, he held her hand bringing it to his lips a kissing the back of her palm.

Harry smiled at her, "I don't know what it is, but there is something about you young miss that has me greatly enamored with not just your intellect, but your beauty as well." He said, "But I would like to get to know you better, have you as a friend before exploring a deeper relationship."

"Why Mr. Potter… how ever can I deny such an offer by a gentleman such as you. I would be lovely to get to know you young sir." She said holding in her girlish giggles, "Shall we continue our walk and talk."

"As the lady wishes."

"So what is Hogwarts like? I've always wanted to go there, I mean Beaubuxton is great but I've always been curious about Hogwarts."

"Well, it has been interesting, a few adventures here and there. My first two years weren't exactly the best ones I've had, they've been dangerous. But the classes are the best, I bet you'll enjoy the teachers, Professor McGonagall would love to meet you! The students are good, some purebloods are quiet on the snobby side, Draco Malfoy and I aren't exactly the best of friends. Him and his gang of trouble makers make my life a little bit hard."

"I've herd about the Malfoy Family, they used to be high ranking authority here in France, then the monarchs found out the Horacio Malfoy had joined Girndlewald's Campaign and ran the order that he and his family hunted and shot on sight. His eldest son took off with his intended and they dashed off to England and married, but the Malfoy name was banned from France from then on. If a Malfoy was ever seen on these soils they wouldn't last a day."

"You've been doing your homework well. The real irony it that most of the pureblood families in Britain have been brought into the Malfoy's Blood Purity Campaign, some of which have been branded "BLOOD TRAITORS" for going against the claims, I am just glad the Weasleys don't buy into it at all. It just so happens that the Potters are one of the oldest families in Magical England; "Most Ancient and Noble" as far as I've been told. The Potter family -according to my family archives- have been traced up until the Founders of Hogwarts, the family was descended from the Gryffindor line."

"So that makes you lord Gryffindor as well. I think I've read something on the families encompassing the magical world, I happen to stubble upon a book in the Delacour Manor Library about Magical Family blood lines. So far I've read that the Potter are seated in the "Rounds of Seven" along with the; Black, Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Perwitt, and Davis families."

"Well yes, you're right about that. In fact I've met with some of the heirs and heiresses of the families you've mentioned. It so happens that Heir Neville Longbottom and Heiress Bones are my god siblings, as per se in my parent's will."

"You do lead an interesting life sir."

"So how about you, young miss. What life do you lead?"

"Suppose you can say it is a modest one; I love my family and we live a life of luxury here in France. My dad once told me that our family descended from a Magical line, I then asked Fleur about it then she mentioned that Lady Dagworth had fled France after that revolution and settled in the English country side, she then married Ernest Granger a muggle noble."

"Lady Dagworth was known in the Magical world as the _"revolutionary maid"_ for her excellent writings in the papers and her books as well, she was then found and hailed as the first chief lady of the International Congress of Wizardry, she was named Lady Gwendolyn Dagworth-Granger. I have a few of her best written works, it seems that my family was close to the Lady herself, I would love to lend you one of them. Something tells me you'll find something worth while."

"That is a offer I would never refuse. Thank you."

"I suppose I can owl it to you when Sirius and I get back to England."

"That would be lovely! Thank you Harry."

"No problem."

They continued with their trek around the coastline, having a good time, and just being normal teens for the first time in their lives. Hermione couldn't help but feel more for this young man, who understood her more then even Fleur and Gabrielle did, she would blush every time he complemented her, or giggle every time he made a joke, being with him was as natural as breathing.

Harry looked at his watch then faced her.

"I should be walking you back home." He tells her, "It almost 4:00 pm, and I promised your father that'd I'd have you back before then."

She smiled at this, "Well alright."

They held hands the whole way back to her house, Harry felt like he didn't want the day to end; Hermione to him was someone special, a young lady who treated him as if he was just like any other person, not a hero who put out the Dark Lord, but just Harry. They stopped at the walk way to her house and the faced each other, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Guess this is good bye then." She spoke softly.

He chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't say that. Think of it as a farewell, we'll see each other again soon."

"I'd really like to see you again. Today had been the best day of the my life so far." She told him earnestly.

"Well then how about we go out for some coffee next Friday, just the two of us?"

"That is a wonderful idea."

"Alright."

She went up and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek. He stood and watched her go up her driveway and enter her house, he saw the faint blush she had on her cheeks and chuckled to himself. He then walked back to the Delacour residence his thoughts going off to the bushed Haired girl, there was really something about her that got to him, his heart would flutter a bit when she smile or laugh, he didn't know what this was but all he knew was that he liked the feeling her got when she was around.

What is this, can it possibly be a chance of unadulterated bliss?

**Ah, so it begins… another romance flares, like fireworks on the 4th of July. Your comments are well appreciated. And so once upon a time there was a girl she met this guy and… it was epic. **

_"I met a girl, we talked and it was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in."_

Stefan Salvator, The Vampire Diaries Season 1

**Now you see me…**

_WL17 _


	4. Chapter 4: Something Different

**28th July 1994 - Friday - 07:00**

She felt different today, she didn't know what it was, but it made her unusually happy. Her time with Harry the previous Friday was the brightest moment of her life. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts; what should she wear today? Would Harry like her in plain casual clothing? Would he cancel their coffee time? Questions, question, and yes… more questions left without an answer of any kind. Maybe she was over thinking this entire thing, this was after all the first time she'd been asked to spend time outside of school by a boy who wanted to be her friend!

Yes, it was a big moment for one Hermione Jane Granger. She was dressed in a long-sleeved tank top, black silk pants, a blue scarf around her neck, and some topsider boat shoes to finish off her look. She heard the door bell ring, her mum welcome him inside the house, he had asked where she was.

"Hermione, Harry's here for your coffee outing." Called her mother.

Harry chuckled, "And where would Dan be?"

"He is at work in the moment, he decided to take over the practice today." Said Emma.

"Ah, there's her highness. Looking as radiant as ever Hermione."

Hermione blushed at his casual compliment of her beauty, her mums had chuckled at Harry's antics, but the elder Ganger knew the boy meant every word. These two were absolutely smitten with each other, but she was glad that they were taking it slow, even her husband welcomed the idea of Harry as their daughter's suiter. The mother watched Harry took her daughter's hand in his and bent down to place a light kiss atop the back of her palm, she heard Hermione sigh softly at the tender action.

"Have her back before dinner young man." Said Emma looking sternly at Harry.

Said young man smiled and nodded his assent, "Of course Ma'am."

"We'd love to have you over for the meal as well."

"It'd be a pleasure Emma, I'd love to help out as well."

"You cook?"

"My Godfather would tell you I make a mean blueberry pie."

"Then you can bake the dessert."

Hermione giggled, but then smiled adoringly at Harry's offer to make dessert. They walked out and headed to the café, talking softly as they strolled a long the way, they would often sneak looks at each other when the other wasn't looking, and would blush if they were caught. Once again Harry opened the door for her before closing it behind him, he pulled out her chair and set it back after she sat, she smiled at his courteous actions. They ordered and waited, conversing about; school, vacations, and other things. The thing was it seemed as if they had known each other all their lives, you would have swore they were childhood friends!

"Harry?" Implored the girl curiously, "How much did your relatives mistreat you?"

Harry flinched at the question, "Before Sirius got me out of my 'relatives' clutches, the Dursleys didn't treat me well for the six years of my life. My _'uncle'_ used to beat me bloody every time I let out any accidental magic, I did most of the chores in their home, my cousin would do this came called Harry Hunting; where his friends would chase me around the neighborhood and beat me up if they caught me."

"Oh, Harry…"

He flinched at her sudden action of hugging him so tightly, he could feel the tears coming from her eyes. His heart warmed at her sympathy for his childhood plight, his allowed himself to hug her back, feeling her coming closer him. She for her part let out a sigh as she felt his arms come around her, she felt safe around him, like she could face down anything that came her way. Both seemed to have missed out on the fact that she was on his lap, their arms around the other, him getting full whiff of her scent, they were in a world of their own, and neither noticed the smiling waitress who placed their orders on their table. It was Harry who noticed the food, and tried to gently pry Hermione's arms from around his neck.

"Mione our orders are here." He whispered softly in her ear.

This got her attention, she puled back, blushing a she got off on his lap and sat back on her chair, "Ah, s-sorry.. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't apologize, I kind of actually liked that." He scratched the back of his head laughing bashfully, "That's the first time someone has hugged me in that way."

"What way?"

" I mean, some people I have met would hug me out of pity, and make me feel like a total charity case. But not you…"

"Harry.."

"Your hug was out of Genuine sympathy, it was different. It felt warm, and well…"

"Like a protective blanket?"

"Yeah like that."

They ate silently, both contemplating their current conversation, _why were they feeling this way? _Something was causing them to get these emotions toward each other, not that they didn't like these strange things, on the contrary both found these emotions quiet pleasing. They spent some time getting the know each, their conversation lasted well until late afternoon. They would share subtle glances at the other, while thinking their companion did not notice. Harry payed the bill, and off they went talking as they walked back to the Granger hold, neither wanting to disappoint said girl's mother. Harry knocked on the door.

Hemione called out, "Mum, we're home!"

"Just a moment darling." Said Emma from the kitchen.

The door opened, revealing a satisfied Emma Granger seeing her daughter and her possible future suiter… err, I mean friend. Harry came into the kitchen and started on the pie, while the hostess got changed, Harry conjured a Chef's hat and apron and wore them playing the part. Hermione giggled at her friend's antics, she watched intently as he began making the dough, she baked as well and preferred to make the dough from scratch, she watched as he took out a bushel of blueberries and rinsed them, he placed them into the food processor with some sugar and blend them together.

"I wonder what makes that pie so special?" Voiced the younger Granger with a teasing tone, "It looks like the regular blueberry pie to me."

Harry chuckled, "I have a secret ingredient that I won't divulge. I have a few tricks up my sleeve young miss."

"You can keep your secrets good sir, it would seem that you have a rather interesting array of recipes in your hands."

"You humor me Hermione." He teased, "A fine woman such as you should have a few ticks on her sleeves as well."

"I'll have you know good sir… that those ticks aren't for mentioning."

Emma Granger looked at the exchange with a small smile, she had never seen Hermione so… engaged in friendly banter and with a boy no less! She was happy that her daughter had found a fast friend in this kind young man, is wasn't often that you meet such a gentleman these days, most men were pigs, save a select few of course. And she was glad that Hermione had found Harry on a whim. Their banter lasted a few more minutes, until said young lady whipped a hand full of flour to the man's face, she laughed as he did the same, she had to stop them as she didn't want the kitchen looking like a flour bomb had exploded into it!

"Alright kids, stop all this before the kitchen turns into a war zone!"

Hermione giggled, "This isn't over Mr. Potter. I'll go on upstairs and get changed into something comfortable."

"Wouldn't I know it Ms. Granger." Responded Harry with a cheeky grin.

Hermione came up and kissed his cheek a light blush appearing on her own, Harry touched the spot her lips had touched watching as she walked out of the kitchen. Emma watched with slight amusement and a little bit of excitement at this development.

Dinner was a fun affair in the Granger household. Dan came home just as the pie was being cooled off, Emma's Beef stew was always a hit all across the table. Then dessert came, the blueberry pie made a great impression on the family, Hermione moaned taking delight In the sweet treat.

"Can we keep him!? Please…" She gushed pulling the puppy dog eyes on her parents.

Dan chuckled, "Remember princess he is a human not a dog. But that pie does hit the spot, and we have enough for the whole week."

"Harry you should open your own dessert café after you finish in school." Emma suggested laughing at her daughter's dreamy expression.

Harry blushed, "I've actually considered it. After Hogwarts I was planning on enrolling in to a business course for university and hopefully earn a degree."

"How are you going to do that? I've heard that muggle born/half-bloods who enter the muggle world again after finishing their magical education find a heard time getting well paying jobs" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry grinned, "There are schools in Britain who are willing to have summer courses for core subjects needed for you IGCEs and A levels that could get you into university. I happen to know one university that is ran by a half blood a friend of my parents. He took his masters in education after catching up with his muggle schooling."

"Mind telling us which universities offer those special courses Harry?" Inquired Dan with a smile.

Harry nodded, "There is St. Andrews, King's Collage, Durham University, Imperial College London, and University of Oxford."

"Wow that's quite a variety of schools to choose from!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, it is. My uncle John works in Durham and he signed a request to have me take summer courses for when I on vacation. At least I won't miss out on my non-magical education while at Hogwarts!" Explained Harry with a grin.

"Wait John? John who?" Inquired Dan curiously.

Harry looked thoughtful, "John Warrens. His my dad's second cousin, since his family got removed from the family tree. His mom my great Aunt Helen married a muggle."

"We've met John a couple of times in university when he took up his A Levels for a degree in Psychology. He never mentioned he was a Wizard, but I suppose that was because of the Statute of Secrecy." Said Emma in wonder.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah. Uncle John's been helping me with revisions for my IGCSEs , he's sending me review materials. I think he mentioned Hermione a couple of times as well, he had read your transfer applications, said it was a shame he didn't get to meet her."

"I went to his office to deliver her requirements for transfer, her old school only had the Foundation Years on. I'll contact John and see if he can get Hermione into the same program." Said Dan excitedly.

Emma smiled, "Maybe Harry can ask him to come over Dan. He is a Wizard after all."

Harry just chuckled, "He could floo over at the Delacour's Vacation house, I'll mention you all. I am sure he remembers you, Dan and Emma."

Hermione yipped in joy, "Oh Harry! Thank you so much! I can't believe it."

"I can give you some of my reading materials for reference, but they have new and updated ones every year, so they'll still give you a bunch of those." Harry said.

"I'll tell Uncle Sirius to floo him now. Expecto Parotum!" A luminous stag came out of Harry's wand looking around before facing Harry with a bow, "Uncle Siri, please floo call Uncle John and ask him to drop by the Delacour's Vacation house if he can. Thank you." The stag charged out of the room carrying the message.

Hermione grinned, "That was amazing I wish we were learning that spell this year. Unfortunately, that spell isn't taught until 7th year." She sighed disappointed at the fact.

"Ah, maybe I can ask uncle Remy to teach you! He would be glad to meet an intellectual, Papa Siri says you remind him of my mum the way you talk about book and academics." Said Harry with a thoughtful glint in his eyes.

"She has been moaning about learning the spell ever since she saw Fleur cast it." Uttered Emma with a small giggle at her daughter's antics. Harry had to leave as soon as dinner was over and Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek as a good bye. They both blushed after he returned the gesture.

All in all it was a great day for these two love… eh, friends.

**And there we go! Another chapter for you all, yeah I had to end it that way. Don't worry, I just didn't want to say it too soon, but… you all get the idea of where this is going. Any comments can made on the comment section provided or you can P.M me on here. Your suggestions are also welcome!**

_"Hath they thought it, fate might have been smiling at thy heart's desire."_

_**WL17**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Ladies of Harland Glen

**Thy Lords of the Realm and Ladies of Harland Glen**

31st July 1994 - Monday - 14:30

Now birthdays were all well and fun, but this celebration was considered a special one. For young Harry was within his rights to claim his seat at the Wizengamot, since he was the last heir of his line. It was stated in the laws of magical Britain that if the last and only heir of a ancient and noble house reaches the age of fourteen he or she can take his seat in the governing body of the Wizarding World.

Hermione greeted him with a huge hug when he came into the Delacour's rest house, the crowd watching all had knowing smiles on their faces at the action of the teens, the bushy haired youth then proceeded to kiss Harry's cheek, to which he smiled. Breakfast was a light affair as always. The conversation was then stirred to what else they were doing for the rest of the day.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Have any plans for today Harry?"

"Well Papa Siri and I are going back to Britain to attend the Wizengamot meeting so that I can claim my heredity seats." Harry answered with a smile.

Sirius laughed, "Lord Potter-Peveril- Gryffindor has two seats in the governing body of magical Britain, two since the Gryffindor seat was absorbed by the Peverils in 1906 after Harriet Gryffindor married Lord Monty Peveril's daughter."

"Will you be coming back after the session?" Hermione asked frowning at the news, she didn't want him to go, though she did understand why he had to.

Harry smiled reassuringly, "Of course we will! Another bit of news, you'll be joining us in England for the Quidditch World Cup, Papa Siri already asked your parents and gave them the tickets. You'll get to see how a Quidditch game is really played out."

"Really?" She replied looking to parents.

Dan smiled at the two, "Yes honey, we're going back to England. Maybe even staying there for the rest of our lives. I've come to miss our dear old English tea."

"I've missed our house by the sea as well. We've never sold it, though I hope that the bank hasn't mortgaged the property either." Said Emma with soft smile.

Sirius was curious, "Where did you used to live in England?"

"Sullies Berry, Kent." Hermione replied.

Harry's eyes widened, "Does your house happen to the white marble mansion by the sea?"

"Eh, yes it is. It had bronze doors with brass knobs." Dan said looking at the two men curiously.

It was the youngest who explain, "That manor is owned by the Dagworth family, one of the three ancient families in the Wizarding world. I've been studying the History of the Magical World since I was the age of ten. According to the Autobiography of Lady Dagworth she bought the manor after she had married Sir. Ernest Granger the King's most loyal guard, she was the first Pureblood maiden to marry a muggle, Sir. Granger served in King Edward VII's reign. Now the King somehow found out that Lady Dagworth was a witch, or a sorceress and named her the official speaker for the Magical People of the realm."

"That lady was one hard to beat woman indeed! My mum would rant and rave about her laws and proclamations being a disgrace to the pureblood race. But my father loved her, my parents would have heated about augment, every time my mum would tell my dad to change one of the laws the maiden made to suite her tastes." Sirius said with a sour face, "But of course my father just brushed her off, he respected the Maiden and the realm and didn't really believe in the pureblood dogma."

Hermione grimaced at the mention of the dogma, "That was one of the thing that put me off studying in magical Britain, here in France there are laws that punish the mistreatment of muggles, muggle-born, half bloods, and the magical creatures. I wish they had that back in Britain."

"We're working on it Hermione, we have to take out the bloody death eaters who have seats. We'll also have to clean out the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Lucius Malfoy should be handed to the French Ministry to pay of his Family's slight against the French crown for aiding two dark lords, and here I thought that the Malfoy's bow to no one. Draco is not like his father, and will make a great change to the Malfoy name, along with his intended Daphne Greengrass." Informed Sirius.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Aunt Narcissa took Draco away from Lucius by his first year in Hogwarts, and he has lived with aunt Andi since. He's no longer a ponce like his dad, thank Merlin we were able to change him before it was too late too! We're like brothers, Neville gets along with him just fine. He's keeping the rest of Slytherin in check as well, I can assure you Hogwarts isn't like what it was before the first war, the houses are less likely to tear each other apart now."

"Well more on the Slytherin and Gryffindor on the tearing apart statement there, but yes Slytherin House is more tolerable now that the bigotry has been more or less diminished from the school. The Puffs and Ravens are supporting the idea, even helping the young one's along as well." Announced Sirius.

Sirius glanced at his watch and looked at Harry, who nodded back.

"We've got to go, we'll be back before you know it." Harry said pulling Hermione into hug.

After one last round of fare wells, the two men flooed into the British Ministry of Magic. They headed into the designated courtroom. They bowed to the council presented in front of them, Harry noticed five women seated on the right side of the council, must have been the heiresses of their families, but one seat was vacant. Albus Dumbledore was seated in the middle, as he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." Greeted Dumbledore, "As I understand this meeting was in concerns to the lordships of the Black, Potter, Peveril-Gryffindor seats."

Both men greeted the gathered people, "Good afternoon lords, ladies, and Chief Warlock." Then Sirius added, "Yes Chief Dumbledore. Hopefully we'll be the new lords to the council by the time we are finished with this business."

"Let us commence." Called Dowager Augusta Longbottom, "Lord Black, do you promise to up hold your duties as Lord and Count of Dover Hall with true credibility and pass true judgement to any laws that are being presented by our fellow members?"

Sirius answered, "I, Sirius Orion Black, do accept to up hold any and all responsibilities handled by this council. I promise to be true to my case, and just in passing the laws that are presented to this council by our fellow members. So mote it be."

A white glow filled the room for a moment, then it disappeared. Sirius now held himself high and mightily.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, promise to up hold any and all responsibilities handled by this council, as Duke -Peveril-Gryffindor of Godric's Hollow, and Earl Potter of the lands of Richmond?" Asked the formidable woman.

Harry nodded and said his oath, "I, Harry James Potter, do promise to up hold any and all responsibilities handled as a member of this court both As Lord Potter of the lands of Rockwell and as Duke Peveril-Gryffindor of Godric's Hollow. So mote it be."

Like Sirius a white glow filled the courtroom for mere seconds before reveling a taller Harry, who's smile was as roguish as is ancestors before him. The whole room applauded the two new lords politely, Draco gave Harry a thumbs up along with Neville, the latter smiled brightly at his godbrother. Albus smiled at the two men, finally the original Round of Seven were back! The laws can now be changed, and those dark bastards can now kicked out of the council slowly! But the cleaning of the government can happen over the last few months.

"Alright what is the next order business in the council?" Asked Sirius curiously.

Regent Amelia Bones cleared her throat, "I'd like to present the return of a certain group to the Wizengamot Council."

"Of course Regent Bones! They are welcome to this council." Said Albus mirthfully.

Amelia smiled, "May I welcome the Ladies of the Lands of Harland Glen."

The group of women dressed in stylish dress robes entered the center of the court, but there was a missing person in the group of five. Harry thought of who was missing, reading through the autobiography of Lady Dagworth-Granger she was the Witch who set the Lady faction of the Harland Glen in the Wizengamot. He stood and bowed slightly like every other man in the room.

"Thank you Madam Bones. I am Elizabeth Malory, the successor of Ruth Malory, Duchess of Suffolk." A young lady about her early 20s stood and curtsied to the council, "My family Co-Founded this section of this council along with the Dagworth family."

"Welcome indeed Ladies. It does this council great honor to be in the presence of the oldest sections of this council again, the Ladies of Harland Glen are most well known in Magical Britain. And Lady Gwendolyn Dagworth-Granger was the head of such group, they ran the woman power revolutions, and inspired the empowerment of Women in the household." Said Lord Reginald Greengrass.

Another Woman spoke, "I am Duchess Jane Whitmore, the heiress of Dover Whitmore Duke of Hertfordshire."

"Countess Mary Avalon, heiress of Bolton Avalon Earl of Essex." Said a woman with brown hair.

A woman with blond hair introduced herself last, "And I am Baroness Katherine Gray, heiress of Sir John Gray Baron of Berkshire."

The fifth chair lay bare, and everyone in the room stared. The four ladies looked among each other worriedly, almost as if anxious as to what the council might say about their missing member.

Dowager Longbottom asked, "Where is the fifth lady? If you don't mind me asking."

"The successor for the Dagworth-Granger clan has not been seen in over five decades I am afraid fellow lords and ladies of the Wizengamot. The Ladies of Harland Glen have searched far and wide, and fear that the line had faded out." Spoke Countess of Avalon with a saddened expression.

Albus sighed, "Alas, no one in the Magical community had found records of any of Lady Dagworth-Granger's successors laying their claim on the line."

Harry and Sirius shared a look, which Albus, Amelia, and Augusta caught. Sirius gave Harry a nod to tell the council about their recent discovery.

Harry stood and addressed the gathering, "If I may be so bold…"

"Of course Duke Gryffindor, you may speak your mind." Prompted Albus.

"There is no need to fear of the disappearance of the Dagworth-Granger line. For Lord Black the Count of Dover Hall and I may have found the rightful heiress of said house." Announce the young man.

Duchess Whitmore raided a brow curiously, "Pray tell, where did you find her?"

"Actually, I met her during our trip to France for the summer. Her name is Hermione Granger, she is currently attending school in Beauboxton's Academy of Magic."

"We did have the same young lady registered in the Hogwarts Muggleborn directory, I believe that Professor McGonagall had visited the family the summer of 1991." Said Dumbledore.

Baroness Katherine asked, "Why didn't she chose to attend Hogwarts? If you don't mind me asking Duke Gryffindor."

"I am afraid that was due to the issue of how the blood purists viewed those of Muggle decent My Lady Gray."

The court groaned at the answer, of course it had to be that.

Lord Flechly spoke, "Well we will do our best to rectify that injustice shall we."

"Indeed we shall!" Called Sirius, "It is a travesty that one of our own can't be in this council because of her blood status. We will converse with her parents as well, we've gathered that they are supporters of the Delacour Camp."

Duchess Malory smiled, "Ah, the Delacours are a great family to side with, Jean Delacour is a fair and just man I remember meeting him back in 1981. And his daughters are quite lovely young ladies. If he wins the minstrel race in France we'll have ourselves a strong alliance."

"Yes Milady, I told Ms. Granger a little bit of her family's history over the weeks Lord Black and I were in France. We found out that they lived in Saulsberry, Kent in the Dagworth-Granger ancestral mansion." Said Harry

"That is good news Lord Potter. Would you and your Godfather mind doing this council a favor?" Asked Countess Mary with a soft smile at the young man.

Harry grinned, "Of course, we'd be honored to serve the council."

"Would you and Count Black take Lady Dagworth-Granger in this hall after the Quidditch Cup? She needs to claim her seat, and bring back the honor of the Dagworth name into the Magical Community." Said Lady Gray.

Harry bowed his head slightly, "It would be a great honor to bring back the heiress of one of the Ancient families of the Wizarding World."

Everyone smiled at the young man's chivalry, this new Duke seemed to be proving himself a very humble individual, and that was what they needed in this council if they wanted to clean up the act of Magical Britain. Albus' eyes twinkled brightly, as he smiled with pride at his protégé, this boy is going to do great things.

"Alright this meeting is adjourned until Lords Potter and Black bring back the Lady Dagworth Granger." Called Albus banging his gavel.

Harry stood and smiled as he saw Neville Longbottom and the other heirs and heiresses approach him. Draco grinned and slapped his back lightly in greeting.

"Good one on you mate! First day in and you've already go work in your hands." Said the blonde Malfoy Heir chuckling.

Neville laughed a long, "You've met someone new then?"

"You can say that Nev. And I swear if she'd gone to Hogwarts she would have been the smartest witch of our age!" Harry said smiling wide.

Hannah Abbot raised a brow, "Well it sounds like you're smitten with this young maiden…." She teased lightly.

"Suppose I am then, and proud to say it! She's mature for her age, as well as pretty." Harry said his eyes sparkling at the thought of Hermione.

Susan just grinned playfully pinching Harry's cheek, "Aww, and here I thought that no woman could get through to you. She must be one special young lady."

"Yes she is, I can't wait for you guys to meet her!" This brought smiled to the adults approaching the young teens.

Sirius grinned, "Do we have a future Lady Potter-Granger here Harry?"

"Maybe Siri, it sure is seeming that way the way I am starting to feel about her." Admitted Harry with pride in his eyes.

Everyone smiled at his honesty and the happiness that gleamed in his emerald pools. Albus chuckled, looks like all Potter had the same taste in women. A few people in the magical world thought that the Potter men often fell for red heads, but most knew that the men fell for the women who possessed the triple B characteristics. And those were, Beauty, Brilliance, and Bravery. Looks like young Harry has found his match in the young Dagworth-Granger heiress.

It was only a matter of time….

**Hello all! So the fifth chapter is up, and wow that was so much information eh. I hope you all won't mind the slight background change in Hermione's ancestry in this story, there will be a slight change in her status as she returns to Magical England.**

**There have slight changes in the pervious chapters, as some readers have commented on the mismatched timeline. I hope I have corrected that mistake and thank you to a anonymous user for pointing that error. Any other comments or suggestions are welcome, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**The next chapter features our favorite family of redheads, as we enter the Quidditch World Cup. Now Ginny is not over her hero worship of Harry in this fan fiction, and tries to get into his good graces, and will be very mean to Hermione. Victor will also be a little different in this story. Ronald will suffer a lot of grief in this story as well.**

_"She hath been there all this time, his sweet angel oh so fine."_

Signing out,

WL17


	6. Chapter 6: The Greatest Time

The Greatest Time

12th August 1994 - Saturday - 05:00

It was well before sunrise when the occupants of the Delacour Vacation House had been roused form their sleep, it was time to prepare for their departure - via international portkey - to the Quidditch World Cup. This year's cup was going to be hosed on English soil, the competitors being Ireland and Bulgaria. The contingents were dressed in semi formal clothing as they were seated in the VIP section, the Grangers would be seated with them as guests of the newly voted French Minister Jean Delacour.

"Where are Sirius and Jean?" Asked Dan as everyone got ready to leave.

Harry smiled, "They went ahead to check our accommodations."

"Ah, yes Papa has reserved two of the higher standard Magical Tents for our stay." Added Fleur.

Hermione sat beside Harry, "I wonder what it will be like to actually watch a real live Quidditch game. Beaubuxton's doesn't really entertain Quidditch."

"The game itself is rather hazardous with the bludgers, and being on air instead of on the ground like muggle sports are played. I play seeker for Gryffindor, and while I do not have the same enthusiasm for the game as most of the school does I do love the feeling of flying." Said Harry with a grin.

Gabby giggled, "I hear zat you're a natural 'Arry."

"I would love to see Harry's skills in that area." Said Emma curiously.

Marie checked the time, "Alright, everyone gather around. Hold on to this tightly."

She produced a hoop that was big enough for them a go around, they all held onto it. Hermione was nervous since this was her first time using a portkey, Harry must have sensed her unease since his free hand held hers. He smiled at her has they swirled out of the room. It felt like she was spinning on a top for a moment, until Marie shouted for them to let go.

Scared for a moment she held it tighter, but Harry just squeeze her hand allowing her the courage to let the hoop go. She saw her parents sprawled on the ground while the Delacour women looked as if they were walking on air! She felt herself descending to the ground, she closed her eyes awaiting for the impact that never came, she opened her eyes to see Harry's smiling face, she found that she was in his arms.

"Hey there pretty lady." He said cheekily with a grin.

Hermione blushed but smiled back, "Thank you for the catch."

"No Problem! Now off we go, Papa Siri and uncle Jean must be looking for us by now."

"Yeah."

She held onto his hand, gently swinging their arms as they walked. They were stopped by an auror who checked their tickets and passes.

"Hello there mi 'lord!" Said the older man who bowed slightly to Harry.

Harry smiled at the man, "Good day Auror Morgan."

"You're by the Irish section, two big tenets in the VIP area."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem Milord!"

Harry just shook his head at the honorific, Hermione giggled at his reaction, while Fleur and Gabby shared a secret smile at the exchange. The adults watched on silently behind the four youngsters.

Marie smiled, "Looks like there will be another muggle born Lady Potter in the near future."

Both Granger Parents stared at her in shock, "What do you mean by that Marie?" Asked Dan totally caught off by the comment.

"It means that our daughter might have already met her destined knight in shining armor. I for one like the young man who if anything gives way had captured her heart, he seems like an honorable young fellow." Said Emma smiling as her man turned green.

Marie smiled, "He'll treat her right, but I advice you Daniel to not go and threaten the boy with that over protective father talk, you fathers seem to always do. It might hinder any and all happiness your daughter might gain from this, he isn't your ordinary 14 year old. He has been through a lot of things in his youth, and from what I know of the Potter men, they always do right by their ladies. James might have taken time, but he got his girl in the end and I have the distinct feeling the young Harry might have the charms to get his lady more efficiently then his father did."

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were talking about the upcoming event hosting the three schools in France, Bulgaria and England.

"What is this I keep hearing about an event that is happening come October that will bring the 4th to 7th year students of Beauxbatons to Hogwarts?" Asked Hermione curiously.

Harry chuckled, "It hasn't been done in centuries from what I read, it is a tournament that has serious death toll associated to it. That was why the ICW has banded it from ever being hosted in the last century or two."

"Then why bring it back if it is dangerous?"

"According to the magical history books this tournament was played for sport, like the Romans with the Gladiators. This tournament was some kind of sick entertainment for Magical Britain, it was stopped by Queen Elizabeth I when she finally took her seat on the throne, so the ICW banned the tournament when they realized that many deaths happened."

Harry took a breath then continued, "As for why they brought it back, the ICW wanted international unity and felt that this was the way to do it. Now as Duke Gryffindor, I joined the ICW meeting last May to finalize the tournament. I had them change the tasks, and set an age limit, only students aged 17 and above to join the tournament. I thought they were mad to set students against a beast as dangerous as a dragon, and changed the task."

"Thank you! I don't what I could've done if Fleur had to face that kind of creature" Said Hermione relieved.

"Well there is also a ball held in the middle of the tournament, its suppose to sponsor international unity, the ministers of the three countries have already signed the papers about this. I was well Aware about the ball and hoped to take the right girl." Harry said in a near whisper glancing at her.

Hermione gasped as she caught his subtle implication, her eyes conveyed hope… she had always wanted to dance at a ball or some formal gathering, it was one of those dreams she had when she had been a little girl. Harry just smiled and squeezed her hand, a sign that he knew what she was thinking, he understood the emotion behind her gaze.

She spoke rather reverently, "Is that an invitation on your lips Mr. Potter?"

"Miss. Granger would do me the honor being my partner for this year's Yule Tide celebrations?" He asked still whispering this time in her ear.

She shivered at the sound of his deep timber, "Yes good sir, I would love to the ball with you."

He grinned taking her hand in his, and lifting the bock of her palm to his lips giving it a light kiss. She giggled at this action, seems like Lord Potter had been reading some classic romances, a man after her heart. She swooned inside, oh how she wished he would ask her to be more then just a friend, she would have to wait. What she didn't know was that he wanted to be something more with her too, here he was with the lady of his dreams and he'd be daft to give that up!

But he was waiting for the right time, and he wanted to ask her father's blessing to court this beautiful young lady….

GAME TIME

After preparing for their accommodations, meaning they stocked on food and water, the teens ventured around the area looking at the various stalls that held any interesting objects and items for them to buy. Harry bought himself and the three ladies spectator googles so they could see the game from the stands, Draco and Neville sat with them, along with the Tonks'.Hermione watched on bemused as the male contingent were about to jump out of the railings to get the attention of the Bulgarian mascots.

"Are those Veela?!" She asked in shock as she recognized the pull of their allure.

Harry chuckle, "Why yes they are, the team uses them to get the rise out of the male crowds during the games. Sirius and I don't get affected because we are immune to the allure, plus my uncle is already spoken for."

"Tres Bien Mon ami, Harry. It is quiet Humorous to see how weak willed males can easily be manipulated by the allure. Only the strong minded can fight the magic of the Veela, or men who are deeply in love with another woman." Said Fleur glancing at Harry thoughtfully.

Harry was suddenly thoughtful, he sat contemplating his deep connection to Hermione. He would often feel a certain warmth when ever he touched her, 'Well… I can't deny that I have a deep attraction for her, but am I in love with her?' Ran through his mind, this question was a serious one and his mind chose to keep it in the backburner for a while, but not too long, and will have to talk to her. He would ask her father if he could date her, as a proper gentleman would. Now I know it seems a little old school to go with whole traditional courting Idea, but it is all part of the story.

"I suppose I can fit in both of those categories then , since I am not weak willed and I strongly feel devoted to someone else." Said Harry glancing at the woman of his affections, Hermione took notice of this and blushed.

Said the brown haired beauty said, :"Good sir, what are you trying to say?"

The Fleur and Gabby shared a knowing glance, while the adults watched with small smiles at that exchange, Daniel Granger shook his head with a soft chuckle, he knew he would have a talk to the boy about this later.

"I fancy you Miss Granger. You have managed to win my affections with your beauty, intelligence, wit, courage, and undeniable loyalty. You would have done well in any of the Hogwarts Houses." Harry admitted taking her hand in his and placing his lips on the back of her palm placing a soft kiss on it.

She blushed and smiled, "You intrigue me Sir Potter. And though I would most likely say yes to your proposal of a relationship, I have a feeling that you will have a talk with my father first."

"Of course miss. I was raised knowing the traditional ways of courtship, and would like to do it the proper way." He responded.

Hermione laughed softly, "A novel statement there Harry. A man after my heart." Swooning in jest in the end.

"Good lady, while you have mine waiting to be taken I'll be chasing yours just as the winds may chase the sails."

Of course here started their romance, but we will keep It slow for now. The game was a close shot, though Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum caught the snitch, Ireland had the upper hand and won the game hands down. They went back to their tent turning in for the night, but their sleep was not for long haul as screams rocked the air of the camp site.

"Everyone up! We need to go now." Alerted Jean waking up his girls and wife.

Gabby said, "That could just be the Irish Team…"

As if on que screams and shots soundedthrough the field.

"Those aren't the Irish." Said Sirius gravely sending Harry a look.

Harry nodded, "They are Death Eaters."

"Alright here is what we do… Mari you come with us, Harry get the girls to a safe area and call a house elf." Said Sirius, "If you get into trouble with these killers then shoot to kill, alright son?"

Harry nodded his accent and so did Fleur and Hermione. Gabby stayed between the to older girls shaking fearfully. The group went out of the tent, the elders going to the danger zone, while the youths went into the forest to search for a safe area. So far there was no trouble for the group until a huge mob came at them.

"Ally!" An elf appeared in front of Harry, "Ally please take Gabby back to the Villa, and tell Bran to prepare a few cups of Tea."

Ally took Gabby's hand and nodded, "Of course, I will do this at once."

"Alright Fleur, you take the back end, Hermione you take the front. I'll go in the defensive, shields and conjured walls." Instructed Harry, "We'll fan out when we near the hill, don't lose focus."

Fleur nodded, "We'll fight as hard as we can."

"Do we just stun them?" Asked Hermione concernedly.

Harry looked at her, "Injuring them would be the best bet 'Mione. Stunning does not harm them in any way. Better to cause a minor injury to ensure you survive the fight, rather then them taking you out first."

The girl nodded, fully realizing the danger they were in. The way out of the forest of brutal, spells and curses were shot at them left and right, most were lethal ones from the masked people. At point of the battle the three were separated, each left to fend for themselves. Harry was aggravated at loosing contact with the girls, he transformed into one of his animagus forms, a black timber wolf. He sniffed the air, trying to track at least one of the young ladies, his ears perked up when he heard a scream.

"Come with me now Mudblood." Harry growled at the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice, he saw the man pinning Hermione to a tree.

He saw Hermione holding her wand high, "No! I'll fight 'till the end."

"Foolish girl! I'll have you and enjoy your body."

He pounced at the ponce went for the hem of her blouse. He growled his clawsswiping at the man's chest, leaving a few marks as the man screamed. He bit the blonde's shoulder for good measure, dislocating the got off the man, and went to Hermione slowly. He whined laying down just a inch away from her to show that he meant no harm,Wolf-Harry looked at her in eye, seeing the girl whimper in fear, shaking at the near rape encounter she almost got into.

She gasped seeing the animal in front of her, looking into a pair of familiar emerald eyes that had a few flecks of gold in them, "H-Harry."

He nodded slowly, then transformed back.

"Are you alright?" Harry ask helping her to stand and scanning her for any signs of harm.

Hermione nodded grasping his arm as if it were a life line, "Yeah, thank you for saving my life."

"I'd do it for anyone Hermione, as such I don't claim to be a hero at will but I do what I can to keep those I care about safe." He tells her kissing her forehead.

She snuggled into him, "That is why you are a hero Harry. True heroes never claim to be what they are, they never feel as if the glory is theirs and that is what makes them as they really are."

"I can live with that."

"Lets get out of here."

"Hold on tight."

And she did, he apparated on the spot keeping their destination firmly on his mind, they were soon back in the Delacour Villa. Hermione's parents spotted them and ran to hug their daughter. Sirius did a one up on Harry, checking to see if his boy was hurt, while their hosts were relieved to see the two children safe and sound, Gabby and Fleur went to hug their two friends.

"What happened?" Asked Sirius frantically, " When I saw Fleur and Gabby here without you two I thought something horrid had happened."

Harry shook his head, "We got separated a long the way. I found Hermione being accosted by a Death Eater, I able to put him down before he could do any damage to her."

Everyone saw his eye gleam dangerously, as if giving them an inkling of what damage he meant, Emma and Dan hugged their daughter tightly in fear of what could have been done to her."

Jean asked with a clenched jaw, "Did you see who it was?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Marie gasped, "Oh, the horrid man! I knew we should have dealt with him ages ago, I am just glad his son is not like him in any way."

"I am going to kill him." Growled Sirius.

Harry shook his head, "You might not need to Sirius, I left him bleeding with various injuries before we came here."

Emma went to hug him, "Thank you Harry."

"Your Welcome Emma." He replied.

Dan shared a subtle glance with Harry, the father nodded as he indicated to the manor drawing room. Only Sirius and Marie saw the exchange, knowing what will be taking place later on. The three young ladies paid no head to the happenings around them as they talked, Emma sat and tended to her daughter like a mother hen.

Daniel Granger was a level headed man, he knew better than anyone that certain situations called for calmness and patients, and the considered this to be one of those situations. He looked to the young man who had caught his daughter's heart, he liked Harry and can see how much he cared for Hermione, he knew the question the boy would asked him, and the father already had his answer ready.

"Mr. Granger may I court your daughter?" Harry asked sounding more then feeling confident.

Said father smiled at the straight forward question, "No beating around the bush then? I thoughtyou'd be stammering about." The elder man teased.

"Trust me sir, I may sound confident but I surely don't feel it. But I care for your daughter, I've come to care for her through the days we've spent together, and don't feel like beating around the bush in any kind of proposal I make in terms of her dignity." Replied Harry smiling slightly.

Dan chuckled, "Right then, I'll give my consent for you to court her. I only ask one thing."

"Anything sir."

"Protect and cherish her."

"Of course sir. I'd do nothing less, I don't think I can take it gently if anything tragic happened to her."

Daniel realized that this young man was unlike any other he would ever meet, Harry James Potter would truly take care of his princess, He smiled, he knew that the man standing in front of him would die before anything happened to Hermione, Dan hoped it wouldn't come to that though as he was sure said young lady would devastated if that outcome ever arose.

"That is what every father wants to hear from any possible suitor Harry." Dan replied after a moment's thought.

Harry grinned, "I know sir, most boys my age would probably think of themselves before thinking about their significant other. But I abhor that kind of thinking."

Again the elder man smiled. Like every father he just wanted to find a man who would love, cherish, and protect Hermione. And knew that he found that in Harry. The two men shook hands and exited the room. All the people in the main sitting area turned as they noticed Harry and Dan exit the drawing room, the four other adults present knew what came about, Emma smiled at her husband noting that he was obviously happy with his choice of suiter, and so was she.

Hemione looked puzzled as she saw her dad exit the drawing room with Harry, she looked at the two other ladies with her, they just gave her an enigmatic smile. She looked to the younger man beside her father, his eyes clicked with hers and he smiled at her and then spoke.

His voice was low but strong, "Miss Granger, may I take you for a stroll along the manor gardens?"

"I would love to Mr. Potter." She replied taking his offered arm as they walked out of the house.

Feeling a little bit under the weather right now. So a little Harry/Hermione action in this chapter, hopefully this love story sails smoothly. Ah, a little romance it never too much.I know they sound a little mature and old fashioned when they speak but it's all part of how the story goes.

As for those who are aware of the younger aged Hermione, I have thought over what to do, 'cause I want her in the same year as Harry when she will eventually go back to Britain with her family. So I'll mull this over for now and reveal the final decision in the next chapter.

_Stay Safe and Healthy Everyone,_

_WL17_


End file.
